


Valentine's Letter

by ships_and_yarns



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_and_yarns/pseuds/ships_and_yarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Thomas first Valentine's Day "together" (not quite a relationship but there's definitely something there).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A (very late) Valentine's Day gift for Ames ;) love you babe

Andy's hands are shaking as Mr. Carson hands out this morning's letters. Mr. Barrow is looking at his paper, as almost every morning. He is obviously not expecting to receive anything, and Andy certainly can´t blame him -he has been working with the Crawleys for a few months now, a few wonderful months, but Mr. Barrow hasn't received anything in all that time. Andy has been meaning to ask him if he has friends or relatives out there, but somehow has never found the courage to do so. He is always so reserved. Kind, of course, Andy can't deny that, but silent and private like Mr. Harvey back at the Hilshire's household.  
"This is for you, Thomas", Mr. Carson finally says, and Andy's heart skips a beat.  
"It's Mr. Barrow now, Mr. Carson" he simply replies as he slowly lifts his eyes with an expression of surprise and mockery in his face. "Fancy a sense of humour, do we?", he asks, not letting go of the newspaper on his hands.  
"I assure you, Mr. Barrow, that this letter has nothing to do with me", Mr. Carson replies, visibly angry, and drops the letter in front of Mr. Barrow with a slow motion of his hands. "Now, for today Lord Grantham is offering a dinner party for..."  
Andy can't pay attention to his words anymore. Mr. Barrow looks down as he holds the letter between his long pale fingers and his eyes open wide in surprise. Of course he recognizes the letter, Andy thinks, and for a second is horrified by his own actions.  
But then Mr. Barrow smiles and puts the letter back into his pocket, and before anybody can ask him anything he looks into Andy's eyes and he nods slowly, barely noticeable for the rest of the servants sitting at the table.  
Tonight?, he mouths.  
Tonight, Mr. Barrow replies silently, and Andy has to gather all of his willpower to not start giggling right there at the table.


End file.
